Kitty Vulcan Kiss
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Spirk.-¿Cómo besan los gatos?


TITULO: **Kitty Vulcan Kiss**

_**Correspondiente al **__**tercero**__** de mis One Shot titulados: Kiss, Kiss **_**(Si, todos tienen que ver con besos)**

FANDOM: **Star Trek**

PAIRINGS: **Spirk (Spock/Kirk)**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

**Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.**

PALABRAS: 1,299 aprox.

FEEDBACK:**katrina_le_****katrina_le_.mx**

"**Para tods los amantes de Star Trek Slash. Gracias por este maravilloso mundo del que ahora, por fin, soy parte.**

**Y por supuesto, gracias Van por ayudarme a corregir los horrores del azúcar de la coca-cola ^^"**

OoOoOo

La ceja enarcada del vulcano solo indicaba indignación…o molestia…o desacuerdo. En realidad cualquiera de las tres referencias era acorde a la situación, sobre todo por el casi imperceptible movimiento de manos.

-¿Y bien? No me han dicho nada.

McCoy giró los ojos mientras la enfermera Chapel, encantada de la vida, sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras hablaba en un dialecto extraño que hasta Uhura imitó.

-Jim, te he visto hacer estupideces pero esto es el colmo de las estupideces.-Indicó el doctor, quien averiguaría de inmediato si uno de sus amigos _loqueros,_ recomendaba la reclusión forzosa del joven capitán James Kirk.

-¡Vamos! Solo estas celoso porque quieres acercarte y tocarlo y deleitarte con la sensación _peludita_ en las manos. ¿Verdad, teniente Uhura?

La muchacha, quien se tensó visiblemente por unos segundos, evitó el contacto visual de todo aquel que se encontraba en la habitación. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas la delataban.

-Permiso para reservarme el comentario, capitán.

Jim rió con estruendo, mirando a su especialista en comunicaciones. Ella podía llegar a ser un ogro si se lo proponía, podía ser imparcial y hasta patearle el trasero con una palabra, pero al final seguía siendo una chica y si de algo sabía en esa vida, aparte de ser un _genial_ capitán de flota, era de mujeres.

-Permiso concedido, teniente.

La muchacha respiró con tranquilidad, continuando con la tarea que la enfermera secundaba.

-En verdad, Jim, ¡¿qué diablos pretendes hacer con eso?! ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado el lineamiento de sanidad!, ¿conoces acaso la cantidad de enfermedades que pueden originarse en esta nave por culpa de…? No, no lo conoces ni te importa. ¡¿Para qué rayos gasto saliva?!

El doctor Leonard McCoy gruñó y el capitán estuvo seguro que lo había insultado en uno de esos idiomas que no entendía…era eso o estaba cantando en hebrero.

-Solo se quedará con nosotros hasta que lleguemos al próximo planeta. Digamos que es una entrega especial de parte de _paqueterías Jim exprés._

El doctor levantó un dedo pero se reservó el comentario. Era inútil razonar con el capitán, sobre todo cuando este tenía cerebro de niño de dos años.

-Señor Spock.-Dijo, en un tono más que enfadado.-A ver si usted es capaz de hacer entrar, a nuestro _amado_ capitán, en razón. Teniente Uhura, enfermera Chapel, las necesito fuera de aquí.

-Pero doctor McCoy…

-¡AHORA!…enfermera.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y con pesar asintieron. Ya más tarde volverían a escabullirse para jugar…estudiar, a tan linda…interesante especie.

Cuando capitán y primer oficial quedaron solos, Jim sonrió ampliamente.

-¿A ti tampoco te gusta?-Indagó el más joven con una chispa aniñada en los ojos.

-Con todo respeto, capitán, no veo la lógica que implica trasladar una criatura como esta al próximo planeta, para llevar a su término las negociaciones con la federación.

-Oh, tonterías.-Rió Kirk, sujetando al animalito entre sus brazos.-Lo que sucede es que no pueden dejarse llevar un momento por las cualidades que esta linda cosita tiene.

-No creo que eso pueda ser llamado _linda cosita_, capitán. Se trata de un…

-Yo sé lo que es, Spock.

-¿Y el capitán está también consciente de los efectos colaterales de las emociones que…ese animal, posee?

Jim sonrió, mientras acariciaba el pelaje terso del animal y extraía de él un ronroneo.

-Soy consciente de eso, muchas gracias. Tú confía en mí, este animalito nos traerá buenos resultados. A las mujeres les gusta, ya viste la reacción de Uhura y Chapel.

-Y como la persona con la que nos entrevistaremos es mujer, he de obviar que sus conclusiones se realizaron alrededor de eso.

-Eres un genio, Spock.

El medio vulcano volvió a enarcar la ceja, sin embargo sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en el animal que volvió a ronronear.

-¿Sucede algo?-Indagó el más joven, mirando con cierta malicia las reacciones de Spock.

Para un ojo bien entrenado como el suyo, era imposible que la más mínima reacción por parte de su primer oficial pasara desapercibida.

-No, yo…

Y Jim volvió a sonreír, mientras sus manos se deslizaban cuidadosa y lentamente por el pelaje azul del gato entre sus brazos.

-Los gatos criados en el sector Alfa de nuestra galaxia, son especiales no solo por su hermoso pelaje, sino por su atracción. Nadie se les resiste.

-Si usted lo dice, capitán.

Kirk se acercó al medio vulcano quien lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿No te gustan los gatos, Spock?

-¿Debo recordarle al capitán que mi raza desciende directamente de los gatos?

Jim negó, volviendo a extraer un ronroneo del gato y un visible estremecimiento por parte de su compañero.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te perturba?

Spock frunció el entrecejo, pero esta vez no apartó la mirada de la mano que continuaba acariciando al gato.

-Perturbar es una emoción que desconozco.

-Aja, y yo nací en Venus.

La risita de Jim distrajo la atención del medio vulcano, quien miró al capitán soltar al gato que subió al escritorio de McCoy y se acurrucó sobre unos papeles. La seguridad de que el doctor gritaría, amenazaría y juraría sobre la tumba de Hipócrates que se vengaría de Jim Kirk por los _regalitos_ que el gato dejaría en su área de trabajo, eran tan reales y seguras como la voz sexy del capitán.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué acaricie al gato?

-No le veo relevancia a algo tan ridi…

-Entonces volveré a hacerlo y no lo soltaré…quizá me quede con él.

La sonrisa del capitán acrecentó cuando Spock tomó con brusquedad su muñeca.

-No te atrevas, Jim.-Susurró el medio vulcano, atrayendo solo un poco al aun sonriente capitán.

-¿Entonces aceptarás que te molesta que acaricie al gato?

Spock no respondió, pero si se aseguró de apretar un poco más su agarre.

Jim sabía que Spock odiaba a ese gato, no por ser lo que era, sino por el hecho de que fuera precisamente con él con quien ronroneara.

James Kirk sabía que a pesar de los ancestros felinos que los vulcanos tenían, la posesividad era el problema real en todo eso.

En términos simples: las caricias que Jim estaba dando al gato eran el equivalente a la infidelidad.

El medio principal de expresión que los Vulcanos se permitían era mediante el tacto, por tal cualquier insinuación o contacto no autorizado, era sinónimo inequívoco de traición a la unión. Aunque fuera con un maldito gato.

-Vamos, Spock, solo estaba jugando.-Sonrió el capitán, dejando que su sonrisa se expandiera pícaramente por su rostro.

El medio vulcano no pronunció palabra, su mirada seguía clavada intensamente en los ojos azules que parecían reírse con diversión del asunto.

-Dime una cosa, ¿sabes cómo besan los gatos?

El aludido frunció aun más el entrecejo.

-Jim, no pienso que esa clase de cuestión sea la apropiada para…

Spock entonces se tensó visiblemente cuando el siguiente movimiento del capitán no fue previsto.

Jim se acercó a su primer oficial y lamió su mejilla con total desfachatez y lentitud.

-Los gatos lamen, Spock. Así besan.

Que la piel del medio vulcano se hubiera teñido levemente de esmeralda no significó nada, solo la mirada cargada de molestia y la clásica ceja enarcada que hizo reír al capitán.

-Oh, ya, quita esa cara. Sabes que me encanta verte molesto, sobre todo cuando se trata de nuestra unión.

-No se juega con eso, Jim.

-Lo sé…pero es _linda_ tú posesividad.

Spock no pudo agregar nada porque de inmediato la mano derecha de Jim se entrelazó con la suya, permitiendo que sus dedos se tocaran en un beso vulcano que en un gesto involuntario tranquilizó al primer oficial.

-Vamos, déjame bajarte ese enfado tuyo, gruñón.

Spock afianzó el contacto, siguiendo a Jim hasta la parte trasera de la enfermería.

Ya estaba escuchando al doctor McCoy gritar histérico por el revuelo que dejarían en su espacio de trabajo…eso sería interesante de ver.

-Pero el condenado gato desaparece, Jim.

**FIN**

¿Comentarios?

Los agradecería muchísimo ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

**Marzo 2010**


End file.
